Many people find themselves at airline ticket counters with luggage that is too heavy, and it can be expensive to pay for overweight luggage. The present invention features a luggage scale device that can be used to weigh luggage before going to the airport. As shown in FIG. 5, the luggage scale device is a hand-held device can be attached to a strap of a piece of luggage.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.